A halogen-substituted benzenedimethanol is an important compound as raw materials and intermediates of pharmaceuticals and agrichemicals, and especially, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,852 discloses 2,3,5,6-tetrafluorobenzenedimethanol is useful as an intermediate of household pesticides.
As a method for producing 2,3,5,6-tetrafluorobenzenedimethanol, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,852 discloses a method comprising conducting bromination of 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoroparaxylene followed by conducting acetoxylation and then hydrolysis. GB 2127013 A discloses a method comprising reacting 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoroterephthalic chloride with sodium borohydride. U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,131 discloses a method comprising reacting 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoroterephthalic acid with borane-tetrahydrofuran complex and U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,558 discloses a method comprising reacting 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoroterephthalic acid with sodium borohydride in the presence of dimethyl sulfate or sulfuric acid. JP 2002-20332 A discloses a method comprising hydrogenating 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoroterephthalonitrile followed by conducting diazotization and then hydrolysis.